Investie d'une mission
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: SPOILERS SAISON 9 (mineurs) Lorsqu'une personne est investie d'une mission, et lorsqu'elle rechigne à le faire, elle le fait bien sentir! C'est le cas d'une créature en particulier.


**Hello! Je vous présente un OS sur une faucheuse dont on entend malheureusement pas parler...c'est dommage! Fic spoilers sur l'épisode 9.03, mais mineur parce que ça ne reprend pas totalement l'intrigue même de l'épisode^^ **

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

La faucheuse au visage monstrueux regardait le monde depuis très longtemps, mais elle s'y intéressa davantage lorsqu'une magnifique pluie arriva sur Terre. Une pluie de météorites. Elle sut instantanément qu'il s'agissait des anges qui tombaient, car elle était liée à eux. A une partie des anges, tout du moins. Les faucheuses liés aux anges étaient ceux liés à une seule faction, celle qui dirigeait le paradis en l'absence d'un archange dont le nom suffisait à faire frissonner le monde des morts.

Mais cette faucheuse là, jusqu'à présent, n'écoutait pas les anges, ni leur chef. Elle parlait parfois avec eux, mais elle ne leur obéissait pas vraiment, puisqu'on ne lui avait jamais rien demandé, mais dès le jour de la chute, elle sut déjà qu'on allait venir la voir pour acquérir ses services. Rien de très original, dès que les anges avaient des petits soucis familiaux, ils venaient en parler aux faucheuses. Bon, ils étaient de la même famille, quoique plus cousins au troisième degré quand même. Les faucheuses venaient du sang de la Mort, et les anges venaient du sang de Dieu, n'importe qui le savait ça !

Sauf que cette faucheuse là n'aimait pas se bouger pour aller chercher des informations, elle préférait observer la vie quittant le corps des personnes qu'elle touchait. Pas qu'elle aime forcément la mort, mais c'était son métier de tuer, alors quand un ange...comment il s'appelait déjà ? Bar...Bo...Barthy...un truc qui se finissait en nom de Pokémon, cette série animée que la faucheuse là avait le loisir de regarder lorsqu'elle devait s'occuper de cas enfantins, bref, alors quand le Pokémon céleste la convoqua pour qu'elle cherche un ange en particulier, elle eut peine à se bouger de son monde si confortable, à l'abri des regards humains qui criaient en voyant son visage. Papa ne l'avait peut-être pas façonné pour qu'elle soit belle, mais le respect, ça existait, non ?!

Enfin, elle avait du obéir, car elle avait eu vent que ce...Barthy Pokémon était le protégé d'une de ses idoles célestes à la jolie poitrine, et elle savait que le machin ailé pouvait être dangereux. Ce fut pour ça qu'elle se retrouva à arpenter le monde des morts tout en voyant le monde des vivants, recherchant un ange. Le nom de l'ange en question ? C...Casex ? Non...ça se finissait par el. De toute manière, tous les noms se finissaient par el ! Presque tous...Castiel ! Voilà, elle devait chercher un certain Castiel, et l'interroger sur l'horrible événement qui avait eu lieu.

La faucheuse, tout en observant, se remémorait bien sûr tout ce qu'elle avait entendu. Un appel lointain venant du Paradis, et un seul nom. Megatron. Zut, Metatron. Elle sut qu'elle allait devoir titiller ce Castiel sur Metatron lorsqu'elle l'interrogerait, mais elle devait d'abord gagner sa confiance, chose pas très difficile selon les dires des âmes qu'elle avait interrogé pour connaitre sa future victime.

Et là, elle le vit. Un beau jeune homme, enfin, un bel ange vieux de quelques milliards d'années tout de même ! Cheveux en bataille comme une dénommée Meg l'avait décrite après torture. Beaux yeux bleus, comme tous les anges si elle y pensait, bref, l'ange parfait...quoique les vêtements n'étaient pas du tout ce à quoi la faucheuse s'attendait, mais tant pis ! Au moins, elle n'aurait pas de cravate à enlever...elle suivit ensuite Castiel, il se fit faire un tatouage, mh, pas mal ! Et puis là, elle se dit qu'elle devait passer à l'action si elle ne voulait pas que Barthy bidule lui montre à quel point il était moins sexy que brunette à forte poitrine nommée emplumée du Paradis !

Une femme aborda Castiel pendant quelques minutes alors qu'il cherchait de quoi se nourrir dans les poubelles. La faucheuse soupira. Tant de gâchis...pas qu'elle aimait les humains ou les considéraient comme importants, mais...tout ce gâchis alors que certains pouvaient s'en servir encore, ça faillit la dégoûter de sa mission scélérate. Pourtant, elle dut bien faire son travail. La fille qui avait abordé Cas', elle l'appelait ainsi, était belle, suffisamment pour attirer le regard de l'angelot au cul coincé. C'était décidé, la faucheuse allait avoir un nouveau visage !

Le soir, lorsque la pluie tomba, juste avant que la petite humaine toute mignonne et adorable ne sorte du bâtiment dans lequel elle travaillait, la faucheuse se positionna au-dessus d'elle, et d'un coup, aspira sa vie. Elle disparut violemment dans le corps de la poupée aux beaux cheveux d'une couleur presque indéfinissable pour elle.

April Kelly, quel horrible nom affublé à l'humaine soi-dit en passant, parce appeler une personne par le nom d'une saison, c'était vraiment le truc le plus bizarre que faisaient les humains, la faucheuse était née et allait remplir sa mission en prenant bien soin d'être douce avec Castiel, puis de le tuer. Quoiqu'elle sentit déjà que son cœur fictif allait se briser un peu de devoir tuer un aussi mignon angelot...mais tant pis, elle avait un travail à accomplir, et puis elle n'aimait pas Metatron, alors elle se ferait une joie de tout savoir sur lui pour tout rapporter à Ba...bidule.

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lu! Une remarque? Ne vous privez pas (:**


End file.
